When switching among different computing devices, a user often adjusts hardware settings across the different devices, even when using the “same” mobile application on the “same” content on each device. Hardware inconsistencies between the devices can influence how the “same” application performs on each device. For example, a user watching a video using a phone-version of a player application on a smart phone may have to adjust the volume and screen brightness when the user wants to finish watching the same video on the tablet-version of the same player application on a tablet computer. These differences can negatively impact a user's experience with such devices, applications, and content.